List of Irish historians
A list of Irish historians is presented in this article, from the earliest times up to the present day, by historical periods and in alphabetically order for easier reference. Strictly speaking, this article should be titled "Irish Men and Women of Learning" because a number of those listed below were scholars in different fields: literature, mathematics, theology, biography, narratives, hagiography, grammar. Legendary and Pre-Historic Era * Fenius Farsaid * Nel mac Fenius Early Medieval Era: 5th-12th centuries * Adamnan, died 704 * Aileran the Wise, died 665 * Banbanus * Bercanus filius Aedo * Bernard of Chartres * Brecannus * Cadac-Andreas * Cainchobrach, fl. pre-844 * Candidus * Cellanus of Peronne * Clemens the Grammarian * Cogitosus, fl. c. 650? * Colcu of Clonmacnoise * Colgu, fl. pre-844 * Cormac mac Cuileannain, died 908 * Cu Chuimne of Iona, died 747 * Cummian * Dicuil * Dominnach, fl. pre-844 * Donatus of Fiesole * Dub Innse of Bangor, died 953 * Dubhtach mac Mael Tuile, fl. 838-869 * Dubslaine, fl. 891 * Duncaht * Dungal of Pavia * Fergus, fl. pre-844 * Finnian of Moville, died 579 * Gilla Brigte/Gilbert of Limerick, fl. c. 1111 * Iohannes * Israel Scottus * Johannes Scottus Eriugena * Joseph * Laidcend mac Baith Bandaig, died 661 * Mac Bethad, fl. 891 * Mael Brigte Ua Maeluanaig, died 1138 * Mael Inmuin, fl. 891 * Magister Fergus of Clonard * Marianus of Ratisbon/Muredach Mac Robartaig, fl. 1067 * Marianus Scotus of Mainz * Martianus Hiberniensis of Laon * Mo-Sinu maccu Min/Sinilis, died 610 * Muirchu moccu Machtheni * Murchertach * Murethach of Auxerre * Pseudo-Augustine, fl. c. 655 * Ruben of Dairinis * Secundinus * Sedulius (Suadbar) fl. pre-844 * Tirechan * Tuan mac Cairill, fl. pre-579 * Ultan of Ardbraccan, died 657 * Virgil Maro the Grammerican Late Medieval Era: 12th-16th centuries * Adhamh O Cianain, died 1373 * Amhlaoibh mac Fir Bhisigh, fl. c. 1200 * Domhnall na Sgoile Mac Fir Bhisigh, fl.c. 1250 * Donnell O'Coinleisg, killed 1342 * Dubhthach O Duibhgeannain, died 1511 * Gilla Isa Mor mac Donnchadh MacFhirbhisigh, fl. 1390-1418 * Giolla Iosa mac Giolla Iosa Mor MacFhirbhisigh, died 1301 * Giolla na Naomh Mac Aodhagain, fl. c. 1400 * Lawrence Walsh, fl. 1588 * Maghnus O Duibhgeannain, fl. c. 1390 * Matha Glas O Duibhgeannain, died 1517 * Muireadach Albanach O Dalaigh, fl. c. 1220 * Murchadh Riabhach O Cuinnlis, fl. 1397-1411 * Naoise O Duibhgeannanin, died 1561 * Oillan O Maoil Chonaire, fl. c. 1570 * Seaan Mor O Dubhagain, died 1372 * Seamus mac Diarmaid Caoch MacFhirbhisigh, fl. 1560-1590 * Sean mac Muiris O Maoil Chonaire, fl. 1480 * Tomas Cam MacFhirbhisigh, died 1432 * Torna mac Torna O Maoil Chonaire, fl. c. 1500 Early Modern Era: 17th-19th centuries * Aodh O Dalaigh, fl. 1742-1756 * Aodh O Dochartaigh, fl. 1627 * Aonghus Ruadh na nAor O Dalaigh, died 1617 * Baothghalach Ruadh Mac Aodhagain, fl. c.1628 * Bernadin O Clerigh, fl. 1636 * James Ussher, Archbishop of Armagh, 1581-1656 * Charles O Conor, 1710-1791 * Charles Owen O Conor Don, 1838-1905 * Conchabhar Mac Bruaideadha, fl. 1636 * Connall Mac Eochagain, fl. 1627 * Cu Choigcriche O Cleirigh, c. 1662/1664 * Cu Choigriche O Cleirigh, fl. 1627-1636 * Daibhidh O Duibhghennain, fl.1651-1696/1706 * Dr. John Lynch, 1599-c. 1677 * Dubhaltach MacFhirbhisigh, fl. 1643-1671 * Edward Ledwitch, 1738-1823 * Eoin O Gnimh, fl. 1699 * Eugene Curry, 1794-1862 * Fear Dorcha MacFhirbhisigh, fl. c. 1600? * Fearfeasa O Maoilchonaire, fl. 1627-1636 * Flann mac Aodhagain, died c. 1643 * Fr. Brendan O Conor, OFM, fl. c. 1630 * John Colgan, OFM, 1592-1657 * Fr. John Francis Shearman, 1830-1885 * Luke Wadding, OFM, 1588-1657 * George Petrie, 1790-1866 * Gillia Isa Mor mac Dubhaltach Mor MacFhirbhisigh, died 1643 * Henry MacCarrick, fl. 1700-1708 * James Hardiman, 1782-1855 * John O'Donovan, 1806-1861 * John O'Hart 1824 - 1902 * Lughaidh O Cleirigh, fl. 1595-1630 * Major-General James Vallencey, 1721-1812 * Mathghamhain O Duibhgeannain, fl. 1644 * Matthew O Conor, 1773-1844 * Michael O'Clery, c. 1590-1643 * Mother Mary Bonaventure Browne, c. 1610-c. 1694 * Owen Connellan, 1800-1869 * Peregrine O'Duignan, fl. 1627-1636 * Rev. Charles O Conor, 1767-1828 * Ruaidhri O Flaithbheartaigh, 1629-1716/1718 * Ruaidhri Ruadh Mac Diarmada, fl. c. 1760 * Seamus Bacach Mag Uidhir, fl. 1712-1729 * Seathrún Céitinn/Geoffrey Keating, died 1643 * Sir James Ware, 1594-1666 * Sir John Thomas Gilbert, 1829-1898 * Sir William Petty, 1623-1687 * Standish O'Grady, 1832-1915 * Tadhg mac Daire Mac Bruaideadha, fl. 1616-1652 * Tuileagna O Maoil Chonaire, fl. 1638-1673 * Whitley Stokes, 1830-1909 * William Lecky 1838-1903 Modern historians * * Ann Buckley * Aubrey Gwynn, SJ, 1892-1983 * Augustine McCurdy * Barry Raftery * Bernadette Cunningham * Terence Dooley * Brian Farrell * Carmel McCaffrey * Coleman A. Dennehy * Colm Lennon * J. C. Beckett * F. S. L. Lyons * D. A. Binchy, 1899-1989 * Nicholas Canny * Dáibhí Ó Cróinín * Dermot MacDermot, died 1989 * Donnchadh Ó Corráin * Edmund Curtis, 1881-1943 * Maurice Curtis * Eamonn Duffy * Diarmaid Ferriter * Edward J. Gwynn, 1868-1941 * Edward MacLysaght, 1887-1986 * Eoin MacNeill, 1867-1945 * Fr. Edmond Hogan SJ, 1831-1917 * Fr. John Ryan SJ, 1894-1973 * Fr. Patrick Dinneen SJ, 1860-1934 * Fr. Patrick Wolfe, died 1934 * Fr. Paul Walsh, 1885-1941 * Francis John Byrne * F. X. Martin, 1922-2000 * Gearóid Mac Niocaill * Gearóid Ó Tuaithaigh * Gerard Anthony Hayes-McCoy, 1911-1975 * Gerard Murphy * Helena Concannon, 1878-1952 * James Carney, 1914-1989 * James Auchmuty, 1909-1981 * John Cunningham * John de Courcy Ireland, 1911-2006 * Joe Graham 1944- * Katherine Simms * Kathleen Hughes, 1926-1977 * Kathleen Mulchrone, 1895-1973 * Kevin B. Nowlan * Kevin Whelan * Kenneth Nicholls * Louis Cullen * Margaret Emmeline Dobbs, died 1962 * Martin J. Blake, 1853-1931 * James R. Dinneen * Mary Donovon-O'Sullivan, 1887-1966 * Nollaig Ó Muraíle * Owen Dudley Edwards * Patrick Denis O'Donnell * Pádraig Ó Fiannachta * Pádraig Ó Riain * Proinsias Mac Anna * Robert B. McDowell * Robin Dudley Edwards * Ronan Fanning * Hiram Morgan, 1960- * Roy Foster (historian) * R.V. Comerford * Stephen Gwynn, 1864-1950 * T. F. O'Rahilly, 1883-1953 * Tom Garvin * Terence Brown * Tomás Ó Conceanáinn * Joe Graham 1944 - Present * Ryan Dinneen 1995 - Present Category:Irish historians Category:Historiography of Ireland Category:Chroniclers